


走火

by littlewenkissyou



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewenkissyou/pseuds/littlewenkissyou
Summary: *第77章续写*dirty talk/镜子
Relationships: 祁醉&于炀
Kudos: 39





	走火

**Author's Note:**

> *第77章续写  
> *dirty talk/镜子

祁醉不费一兵一卒就缴了于炀的枪。  
指尖挑开裆部布料，右手顺开口滑进外裤和内裤的间隙，掌心的温度渗透过内裤，裹覆性器。掌根抵在龟头，食指与无名指分别按压两边的囊袋，中指沿枪身绷出的线条直触到根部。  
“小哥哥，我帮你擦枪吧。”他用舌尖在于炀耳廓勾出半轮湿润，含住耳垂轻轻吮吸 借那滚烫的柔软磨了磨牙。  
于炀生怕弄伤了祁醉刚做完手术的右手，几乎全身都软在他的胸膛，任由裤裆里的手肆意揉捏。他的目光垂至小腹以下，又慌忙避开，与镜中涨红了脸的少年对视。最后仓促一偏头，嘴唇蹭上祁醉的鼻尖，携着独属他气味的鼻息钻入鼻翼。  
下体因祁醉的触碰而起了不可言说的反应，烧得滚沸的血液流通到下半身，撑起内裤鼓囊的一团。根部在中指指腹的摩挲下带动整根阳具胀粗，在白色CK内裤正中竖起一道颜色略浅的痕迹。  
每一根青筋的突起都明显地烙在祁醉掌心，他缓缓收紧五指，掌根下压，不轻不重地碾着龟头。另一只手的手指半探进内裤印着黑色字母的边缘，偷挠并无赘肉的腰身，纵容于炀在他虎口乱撞。  
“祁醉，别弄……唔……”于炀意识到祁醉完全掌控自己的勃起情况，再加上若有似无地缠在腰间的微痒，他脊骨又酥了几寸，只得低声恳求道。  
祁醉将头靠在于炀泛了点浅红的脖子根，望着镜子里羞到不敢贸然看任何地方的他，心都快化了。他从没有体验过把除却自己性器外的那玩意握在手中，撩拨到勃起的感觉，他找不出词语来形容，腿间自然的生理反应替他做出了最全面的概括。  
光是被摸硬了下面就害臊成这样，如果腹背受敌，估计眼泪都要掉下来了。他握紧于炀的腰，恶趣味地朝前猛一顶胯。于炀只顾着忍耐前面的按揉，猝不及防被粗硬的性器隔着裤子顶了一下后庭，条件反射地往里夹腿，暴露了羞于启齿的欲求。  
“我也硬了，怎么办？”祁醉借着于炀潜意识中的反应将性器送得更深，直到零距离险些变成负距离。他心里想着等完事后一定要好好审审于炀究竟是从哪学的这欲迎还拒的小手段，舌尖点着他耳窝走了一圈。  
于炀一时半会儿没想到他们现在的姿势就暗示了祁醉想在他体内解决，将目光小心翼翼地落到裆部的手上，又飞速挪到泡着祁醉内裤的水池。他的身子在来自后方的暗暗抽动下不住颤抖，喉结滚动出不连贯的字句：“那……那我也帮你……”  
这种看似不识情趣的回答放在此情此景就别有一番催情的意味，祁醉的一声轻笑闷进于炀耳道，硬是百转千回撞到下体，激起千层情欲的勃发。  
性器顶端的敏感部位温度飙升至全身最高点，于炀泄出声绵软的呻吟，仰头枕在祁醉肩上。吐息急促而紊乱，不分你我地一气迷蒙了于炀的视线，他艰难地大口吞咽空气，将他们含到晕热才呵出。  
“用哪帮？”祁醉加大力度捏了捏于炀距巅峰还有几步之遥的性器，拎住内裤的边沿又松手让它弹回腰际，双唇一张一合擦过温热颈窝，“手，嘴，还是……”  
低沉的嗓音意味深长地拖出沙哑的沉吟，祁醉深知不能耽误于炀接下来的训练，默念了十几遍点到为止，慢慢将性器往股沟里顶，促使他的肌肉时刻保持高度紧张的状态。他把肩膀挪到适合于炀倚靠的角度，在他覆着薄汗的饱满额头啄了一下。  
于炀自然而然地顺着他的话想下去，大概是眼前浮现出了什么赤裸羞耻的画面，胀到极限的阳具突然向祁醉手心一顶，挤出清晰可闻的水声。龟头分泌出的黏腻液体濡湿内裤，渗到按压在上的掌根。得不到快速解决的煎熬榨干摇摇欲坠的理智，于炀咬紧了T恤下摆，却还是漏出几声不可掩抑的呻吟。  
祁醉着力在于炀龟头压了几下，松开握着粗大性器的手，食指按在仍往淌着浊液的龟头上，用力抹了下去。半固半液的小块白色黏在指尖，潮湿的微腥液体铺满指腹，他在于炀眼前晃晃湿漉漉的手指，用这点色情的东西搓起两绺耻毛：“还没想好怎么帮我吗？你都把我的手指弄湿了，我怕我忍不住……”  
“唔……用那里……但是，但是你能不能先……嗯……先让我……”龟头被重点照顾，再次漫出一大片浸透内裤的湿润，于炀的身体软得厉害，声线抖出断断续续的轻喘。  
性器将合身的内裤胀到略有变形，囊袋、阴茎，乃至龟头的几瓣嫩肉都轮廓分明。他感觉自己快被下半身的禁锢勒到窒息，发颤的大腿根不由自主地内扣，夹得祁醉的下体能硬生生撑开两股。  
祁醉拽下于炀的内裤，压抑已久的性器当即挺了出来。于炀刚要松口气，祁醉就虚握住了硬挺阳具的后三分之一，小指在囊袋表面打着转，虎口左右蹭着滚烫的性器。他重重哼了一声，龟头的小孔中溅起黏稠的液体，紧贴祁醉肩膀的颈动脉一起一伏地剧烈碰撞锁骨。  
“啧……发育得真不错……”祁醉探身垂眸去看于炀腿间巨物，右手从现在所握的地方缓缓错到性器的前端，让被液体润得光滑的龟头抵在手掌中心，顺时针转动，情欲朦胧的低语和着水声脱口。  
于炀的确被夸过许多次，或是因性格，或是因技术，即使这种挑逗性质的夸奖已是第二次，他已然脸烫得要烧起来。他羞于看自己滴着淫水的龟头，只能仰望着天花板感受性器的胀大和后穴敏感的收缩。  
易燃难熄的欲火烤得于炀口干舌燥，喉头不受控地满溢出分贝有所提高的粗喘，干涩热烈的性欲绞着狂跳的心脏。欲火燎原，燎烫神经中枢，自触碰祁醉的皮肤下的脊椎一发不可收拾地烧到尾椎骨，三分之一刺激肠壁，三分之二在性器中烧出熊熊火势。  
要射了，快要射出来了，于炀颤着睫毛闭上眼，全身重心都移到祁醉的胸膛。他竟不知为何想到祁醉依言给他洗内裤的一幕，黏糊糊的一团在神之右手的搓洗下随水流滑进水池，续写HOG不败传奇的指尖摩挲过泄欲的痕迹。  
“祁醉……唔……啊……帮我……”他被憋得眼眶都红了一圈，偏过头主动亲吻祁醉侧颈，挤出马眼的液体滴在洗手间的地板，给他的言语平添暧昧。  
祁醉一点点收紧五指，却不急于挪动手的位置，大拇指和食指慢条斯理地揉搓性器中间。他从侧面仔细地捕捉于炀每一丝的忍耐，每一毫的快感，真恨不能现在就扒下他的裤子探探前列腺。于炀强耐性欲的模样总是勾起人想让他所有坚持都功亏一篑的念头，想看眼睫上缀满泪水，想听牙关间泄出呻吟。  
他握紧灼热的性器猛然向前撸动，食指的指侧将龟头下边的肌肤蹭到浮起一小片色气的红。怀中那人的身子乏力地瘫在臂弯间，翘挺的臀部于神魂颠倒之际仍不忘抵住身后硕大的器物。他加快撸动的频率，每摩挲到龟头时，被嫩肉簇拥的马眼中就射出一小股浓稠。  
“枪都擦硬了，该走火了吧。”祁醉搂住浑身颤抖的于炀，安抚性地吻他红透的耳垂，用反复吞吐的方式让他放松下来。他手上动作没放慢，术后的右手虽然应对电竞还是欠缺些许，但在性事上却是十足的游刃有余，弄得于炀既难熬又酣畅。  
于炀清晰地感知到翻涌已久的暗流渐渐大着胆子淌向光天化日，疲软四肢内偷偷积攒的爱欲不约而同地汇往胯下。他尽力控制着高度兴奋的神经，吟出声低哑模糊的求饶，可那趁虚而下的热流毫不领情，只听从性器上快速摩擦的右手。  
热流在囊袋徘徊两三秒，随即径直涌入性器，祁醉摩挲得越是剧烈，它上涌得越是迅速。于炀阖眸，揣着一身淫浪的春潮，只待那一刻的到来。  
祁醉的小臂带动手腕甩出个漂亮的角度，半松半紧捏着龟头的后部，比先前更多的精液从马眼释放，最远的甚至射脏了水池下的墙壁。鼓胀的龟头挂着迟迟不肯滴净的白浊，在一场淋漓尽致的走火后才勉强消停下来，神经的余震渐归平静。  
踏空的感觉翻天覆地地席卷于炀的意识，他踩不到坚实的地面，后背却能毫不费力地倚上祁醉的胸口。他几度要陷入宣泄后的昏沉，都被温柔得酥了骨子的吻一次次拉回清醒。他对周身事物一无所知，唯一清清楚楚镌刻在潜意识最深处的就是Drunk。是祁醉，祁醉在拥抱，祁醉在亲吻，祁醉在热爱。  
小腹的纹身烫在于炀的腰际，双肩的纹身烙进祁醉的胸膛。  
“乖，脱下来，我给你洗。”


End file.
